Rise of Fallen Gods: The Third War with Typhon
by ExtraChaos
Summary: Darkness rolls across Half-Blood Hill as a new fear arises. The Fallen Gods emerge after three thousand years of hiding to unshackle the beast Typhon. Their intentions, Rule Olympus. With many Plot Twists, Betrayals, and Deaths this story will please all.
1. Dionysus Officially Goes Insane

**Author's Note:** This book takes place after the fifth installment in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I do not own any of the characters in the book; however, several of the characters were created on my whims. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed the Percy Jackson series. LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Thank You.

There will be some mild gore scenes… particularly Chapter 10… so if you don't like it… skip it.

Oh yeah… The character** WILL** be OOC. So deal with it, or stop reading…

"JOHNSON", screamed Dionysus, using his god abilities to project his voice across Camp Half-Blood.

Percy was on the other side of the camp, helping put the finishing touches on the Caerus cabin. This cabin among many were added after the recent war with Kronos, as part of a pact Percy Jackson had made with the Gods for defending Mount Olympus. Instead of asking for immortality (or unspoken thought of spending the rest of his life with Annabeth) he chose to have cabins built for the minor gods so they had a place for their demigods too.

Among the few added were Nemesis, Caerus, Iris, Bia, Adephagia, Hygieia, Aeolus, Elpis, Ate, Asclepius, Peitho, and much to many people's disgust Morpheus. Although there was a cabin for Morpheus, the god himself had been banned from Olympus and forced to work under the hard labor in the Underworld for a millennium, always under the watchful eyes of Cerberus and the Furies.

"JOHNSON", screamed Dionysus again.

"What in Zeus's name does he want now", Percy screamed out of anger. A lightning bolt flashed from the calm sky overhead, striking the ground twenty five feet away from Percy, burning any arm or leg hair exposed on his body.

"SORRY!! IT SLIPPED!!" Percy screamed back up into the sky. There was a rumble for a response as if it meant, "One more time and I'll have a reason to kill you".

Heading off toward the Big House, Percy found Annabeth working on the Asclepius cabin, the last cabin to be finished.

"You better hurry up Seaweed Brain. Dionysus doesn't sound too happy".

"Ya, and when is he".

"JOHNSON!!! IF I HAVE TO YELL ONE MORE TIME I WILL TURN YOU INTO A NICE GRAPE VINE AND SERVE YOU TO THE GODS AS WINE IN THE NEXT THOUSAND YEARS."

"Catch up with you later. Don't want to disappoint the gods because I believe I'd taste rather dry."

"Well I'm not stopping you, go on! Oh… and Percy?"

"Ya."

"Stick to the whole saving Olympus thing because your jokes suck!"

"I'll remember that next time Typhon or Kronos want to come and have a laugh."

"Like I said before, skip the jokes", she said sticking out her tongue. "Now get going before Dionysus actually gets angry enough to turn you to nothing more than a puddle".

As Percy reached the Big House he realized at once that something was wrong. Dionysus looked like he hadn't slept in days, then again he could make himself look anyway he wanted; however, Chiron looked equally as sleep deprived.

"Percy we need to speak to you inside… alone", Chiron said waving his hand to ward off the Stoll brothers who had snuck up behind Percy. Defeated, Travis and Connor ran off to see what they could steal from the new campers coming in.

They entered the main room of the Big House, and much to Percy's surprise all the windows were tightly covered up by a magical veil so no one could see or hear what was going on.

"Percy, we have called you in here to discuss a very important matter regarding Olympus", Chiron spoke darkly.

"Is it about what I asked for…"

"Hush Petry Johanson, we will do all the talking", Dionysus snapped, "It's bad enough that we have to include you in this matter".

"But it is something we must include him in because he was able to save Olympus and help us defeat Typhon", Chiron said arguing back.

"I still don't think we should place a sixteen year old DEMIGOD in a GOD problem."

"But Zeus believes…"

"BAH!! WHO CARES WHAT ZEUS BELIEVES!!!", thunder rumbled in the distance. "What I meant was why does Zeus believe that this boy can help."

"Well for one as usual the gods are relying on a demigod to do their work. Second, he's seen Tartarus. And finally…"

"WHOA!! HEY I'M STILL HERE!! AND I DON'T LIKE WHAT I'M HEARING!!"

"Typical demigod. It's always, OOH OOH… I WANT A QUEST!! And then when you finally get one you're like, Oh I don't like the sound of that!", Dionysus snapped.

"I didn't say I didn't like the quest because I HAVEN'T HEARD IT YET!!"

"Oh, so you think just because you saved Olympus that you can just boss Gods around!"

"WELL, I'D SURE LIKE TOO!! SO I CAN SEND YOU TO THE BLOODY UNDERWORLD", Percy screamed uncapping Riptide and starting toward Dionysus.

"DON'T TEST ME PERSEUS JACKSON!!!", he said raising his hand, sprouting vines from the ground which wrapped themselves around Percy's arms, legs, and neck.

Dropping Riptide, Percy struggled for air.

"LET HIM GO DIONYSUS!!"

"NOT UNTIL HE LEARNS TO RESPECT THE GODS!!"

"DIONYSUS!!"

"I WON'T KILL HIM YET!!"

A cool ocean breeze hit Percy's face forcing him to close his eyes. There was a quick flash of light. When he reopened them, Poseidon stood between him and Dionysus.

"PUT HIM DOWN DIOYNSUS!!"  
"LEAVE POSEIDON, ZEUS WILL NOT APPRECIATE YOU MEDDLING IN CAMP AFFAIRS!!"

"AS MUCH AS I'VE SEEN, IT APPEARS TO BE ABOUT THE QUEST THE GODS ARE ASSIGNING HIM!! NOW PUT HIM DOWN!"  
"LET ME TEACH HIM A LESSON HE WON'T FORGET!!"

"NO LET ME TEACH YOU!", Poseidon yelled as he pulled moisture from the air and formed a ball of water which he threw at Dionysus, hitting him square in the chest and forcing him to let go of Percy.

Sputtering Dionysus screamed, "YOU'LL PAY", before he formed thousands of vines behind him.

"PERCY COVER YOU EYES!", Chiron screamed from the corner he had taken refuge in.

Doing what he said, he covered his eyes, seconds before eleven other flashes of light came. Reopening his eyes, Percy found all twelve Olympian gods standing before him.

"DIONYSUS, ENOUGH!", Zeus boomed.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL", Dionysus screamed, unleashing the vines to grow and attack forward.

With a quick flash, all of Dionysus's vines were destroyed and Dionysus was thrown backwards, sprawling out across the floor.

"Take him back to Olympus, this is already worse than I thought", Zeus sighed.

"What's going on!!", Percy yelled.

"And bring the demigod too, we have some explaining to do. Particularly, what Dionysus had to say before he went… momentarily insane."

"Is this about the quest?", Percy yelled.

"Yes, only it is much more than a quest."

"Then I need help if it is a quest, I can't do it alone."

"No! We do not need any more demigods involved in this!", Zeus boomed.

"What of my daughter", Athena spoke, "She needs to be involved".

"No! She does not need to know what is going on!"

"But she can help! She's saved this boy more than once!"

"No! She does not need to know!"  
"I already do!", Annabeth exclaimed, taking off her invisible cap. "And I'm coming", she said making Athena beam.

"FINE!! BUT THAT'S IT!! HERMES PREPARE THE DEMIGODS FOR TRAVEL!"

"Yes", Hermes said stepping forward and pulling out a thermos, reminding Percy of his travels through the Sea of Monsters.

"Once we are there we will discuss the quest", Zeus boomed. "NOW, TO OLYMPUS!"

The gods disappeared in a flash leaving Hermes, Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron.

"I guess I must lead camp, while Dionysus is absent", Chiron spoke, coming out from his corner.

"Yes, but you must speak nothing of what happened in here. As for Percy and Annabeth, we must get to Olympus."

"Can you give us a hint of what the quest is?" Percy asked.

"Olympus is in danger of being overthrown."

"As in Kronos is returning?"

"No, Typhon is." Hermes said, before he uncapped the thermos and they were swept off to Olympus.


	2. War Council

Hermes, Annabeth, and Percy hit the ground rolling as they landed in Olympus.

"There's a reason why I hate thermos travel!", Hermes scoffed, "Winged boots make it a lot easier".

"Well for some people it is! At least you didn't have cursed boots that were supposed to pull me to the depths of Tartarus! And you don't have a crazy uncle that just happens to be the god of the sky and would take any chance he could to blast me out of it."

"Calm down kid. You don't have to get that work up over one comment."

"I'll never understand boys", Annabeth added in.

"Ya, well… I have no come back to that."

"Girls always win arguments."

"Oh so you think because I can't make one comment that I can't win an argument."

"No, I'm just saying that a daughter of Athena can easily beat out someone with the name of Seaweed Brain."

"You know what?! I don't care, just forget it!"

"Exactly my point."

"GAH!" Percy shrieked, obviously annoyed.

"You know what, why don't we do what do what we came to do."

"My thoughts exactly", chimed Hermes, "I tempted to throw you both off of Olympus and see which makes a bigger splat."

"Alright, I'm heading off", Percy said heading toward the throne room.

"Hey, Percy where are you going", Hermes asked quizzically.

"To the gods, were else."

"That would be that way", Hermes said trying to hold from laughing, "To the War Council."

"Oh", Percy said with his face turning a brilliant shade a red.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain. Way to use that mashed up brain of yours."

"Like you would have done better."

"Uh, child of Athena here. You know the goddess of wisdom."

"Let's just go."

"Ya, let's", Hermes said, "I can't take anymore of your arguing."

As they reached the doors to the War Council room, Hermes spoke softly to them. "What you're about to hear has caused many problems between the gods in this room. It is an uneasy topic that some are not ready to share with a demigod. However, your father", Hermes said pointing the Percy, "And your mother", Hermes said pointing at Annabeth, "Are the causes of you being here. They think you can help, as do I, Zeus, Artemis, and Apollo. Act out of the ordinary and you put a black mark on all of our names. Do not have any sudden outburst, no matter what the comment that was made. If you do we may lose supporters to Them."

"Whose them?"

"No time to explain, I need to enter and find out what is going on. Zeus will summon you when he is ready." And with that he turned entered the doors and left Percy and Annabeth standing alone in silence.

Looking around, Percy finally broke the silence with, "You know Annabeth, I think that Olympus could use some redecorating".

"Why, it looks the same as the past two thousand years."

"That's what I'm saying, we need to change it around. You know, add of few statues of me there, a few of me over there. Oh, and maybe one big one of me over by the entrance", Percy said jokingly.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Oh come on, I'm only joking."

"It's things like this why we can't be together."

"No, it's because you're too proud to demote yourself to someone like me."

"Percy, look. I know you're not thrilled that I said no, but there were other reasons."

"Like what?! What kind of reason would keep you from saying yes."

"Percy, your making this harder than it has to be."

"Oh, please come on!"

"It's just that…"

"ENTER SON OF POSEIDON AND DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!", boomed Zeus, making Annabeth happy that she didn't have to explain to Percy why she said no.

Percy and Annabeth entered into a room of very distraught Gods.

"Sit down. We have much to talk about", spoke Zeus, waving his hand to have two chairs appear.

"As you may have heard or witness", Zeus began regarding the limp body of Dionysus, "You may have found that we are in a particular hard time. It seems that as the second war has ended with the defeat of Kronos, that the entire fight is far from over. All other Titans are still on the loose ready to wreak havoc…"

"But what about Typhon, Atlas and Oceanus, they were defeated, weren't they?", Percy yelled out, receiving the death stare from Hermes reminding him about no sudden outburst.

"Atlas has once again escaped his post, tricking Ate, the god of foolish acts, into holding his burden."

"As for Oceanus, you should already know", Poseidon cut in. "We did not defeat him, we left in hopes of destroying Typhon and Kronos."

"Which you failed to do", Ares rebutted.

"Silence, Ares. You have no right to criticize the actions of others when you failed on your quest", Zeus boomed, leaving Percy to wonder what Ares had screwed up on.

"But we stopped Typhon and Kronos didn't we".

"No. We only trapped Kronos, and we hope it will take at least another millennium before he figures out how to escape. As for Typhon…"

"I thought he was captured as well."

"No. It was not meant to be a permanent chain. He will be able to break free within the next thousand years or with the help of a few unmentioned others."

"Well why don't we find a permanent binding place."

"It's because we're already too late."

"How are we too late, who's working against the gods."

"Exactly are quest for you. We need you to find the force and stop it before they unleash Typhon. Hopefully, they are nothing more than a few minor gods who want respect. But I fear it is not, and it will be much, much worse."

"But where do we start."

"That is for you to find demigod. Even us gods do not know. Follow your instincts, listen to the daughter of Athena, and vanquish this force."

"Er… I'll try my best."

"You will do more than your best, we are depending on you", and with that Zeus waved his hand and Olympus started to fade from view and was replaced by Camp Half Blood.

"So where do we start Percy?"

"I don't know… give me some time to think."

"Okay."

"Thanks".

"Oh, and Percy about earlier… the reason is…"

"PERCY", Grover screamed running toward him from the lake, "Come quickly there's a new half-blood and they smell powerful."


	3. Tidal Wave

Following closely behind Grover, who had returned to camp for the summer to relax after he had helped defend Olympus with the rest of Camp Half-Blood, Percy came to a sight along the lake shore.

Along the banks there were flanks of Laistrygonians, Hellhounds, and telekhines slowly advancing their way toward Percy and the heart of camp. Surrounding them were the campers who had remained at camp this summer, instead of going home to their families after defeating Kronos.

Towards the left were the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins, who were fending off a pack of Hellhounds. Well, at least the Apollo cabin was fending them off, the Aphrodite didn't seem all that interested, seeing that they were more worried about their hair and the fact that they had a blood stain on their new white blouse that they had just gotten.

Near the right side was the Ares cabin led by none other than the big, ugly girl herself, Clarisse. Holding their ground, they slowly made progress on the telekhines, who seal like faces appeared more frighten than aggressive. One might have actually peed itself when Clarisse and a few other Ares campers decided to surround it and play the "how should we kill it" game, in which they came up with a few ideas that almost made the telekhines kill itself. But eventually, that lost its taste of fun and Clarisse plunged her electric spear into the side of it, sending up a cloud of dust that smelled like burning mozzarella sticks.

The Hunters covered the center of battle scene, which helped out a lot since many of the campers died in defending Mount Olympus. There were explosions everywhere of dust, as one by one the Laistrygonians continued to disintegrate.

But right in the heart of it all was Chiron, who was of course in his centaur form fighting off what appeared to be a giant flaming creature that was five times his size. Literally, it was the size of a two story house, about as long as a bus, and its eyes glistened with death. It looked almost like a lion, except for the small detail that its entire body was made of flame.

Chiron was doing his best to hold his own, but you could tell he was leading a losing battle. The beast swiped at Chiron, easily throwing Chiron into a flank of Hellhounds. Chiron quickly returned to his feet and lunged at the beast with his two swords, Aterge and Ghetlept. One plunged into the front, right thigh of the beast, while the other missed and slid under it. The beast howled, but quickly retaliated lowering its mouth and taking a bite out of the back of Chiron's back.

Time seemed to slow down, everything else around seemed to be a blur, all Percy could focus on was Chiron body which slumped down to the ground as blood poured from the gaping hole that used to be part of his back. The beast then flung Chiron's body across the battlefield as Chiron's body fell with a sickening thud as bone upon bone was heard snapping. The beast then pounced on his body causing even more bones to break, and with a groan, Chiron began to slip in and out of conscientious. Then the creature let out a deafening roar, followed by the booming voice that Percy knew all too well.

"TODAY, THE GREAT TRAINER WILL DIE!", boomed the voice of Typhon, "AS WILL THE REST OF YOUR CAMP!"

"NO!!!", screamed Percy, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had uncontrollable anger like nothing he had ever felt before, images surging through his head of every moment on Half-Blood Hill he had been with Chiron. He remembered Yancy Academy and how Chiron's class was the only class he didn't fail. He remember his lessons of archery, with the only time he had a good shot came when he needed it most when he killed the ugly beast, Geryon with the three hearts. All this and more raced through Percy's head and he lost control of all of his body.

"PERCY!", screamed Annabeth, "What are you doing?!?"

"PERCY!", screamed Thalia.

"PERCY!", screamed Clarisse.

"PERCY!" "PERCY" "PERCY" "PERCY" "PERCY" "PERCY", echoed around camp as all fighting stopped.

Water surged around Percy, as more and more water drained from the lake. Campers, telekhines, Hellhounds, and Laistrygonians alike ran as the giant wave of water grew bigger and bigger. Then with one final thought, Percy let out a deafening scream as the water raced straight at the creature. Terror struck the beast, as it easily fizzed out of existence, but Percy had gone to far.

His tidal wave continued up the hill, and ripped a hole through the first and second floor of the big house. But that wasn't all the water continued up the hill and splashed over the boundaries and Thalia's tree, making Peleus have to fly in the air to avoid getting wet. But finally, the water stopped rising and began to recede at an amazing speed, returning back to the lake in a matter of seconds.

The battle was now over, as the campers finished off the last of the monsters that were left. Percy, with the help of Annabeth and Grover stumbled over to the side of Chiron who already looked deathly pale.

"Chiron… I'm sorry…", Percy choked, trying to hold back tears.

"No, Percy. There is no reason to be sorry. Everyone must die at some point."

"Yes, but not now. We need you here at camp."

"No. My time has passed. Argus will watch camp now while Dionysus is away."

"But there's got to be something…"

"No there is nothing."

"But what was that thing?!"

Coughing and spitting out blood, Chiron wheezed, "A sub-soul of Typhon".

"But Typhon is locked up!"

"No", Chiron coughed some more, "He has nearly escaped."

"But we can put him back, there's enough campers to drive him back to Tartarus…!"

"Not anymore", and Chiron raised his hand and placed it on Percy's arm.

Chiron's memories began to flow into Percy's head. He saw the past; Hercules, Olympus, the world two thousand years ago, he saw demigods, he saw Kronos. Then he saw the last month; pain, suffering sorrow, the war, Camp-Half Blood near destruction. Then he saw what Chiron was talking about. He saw the sub-spirits of Typhon all over America. One by one he watched the death of demigods, one by one as they were with their families and had no chance of escape. Campers from Hephaestus were slaughtered, Hermes campers were dismembered, Athena campers were tortured, Aphrodite campers were set ablaze, and even more acts of violence that made Percy cringe.

As Chiron removed his hand, his body slumped back down.

"NO!!! CHIRON!!!"

"Goodbye Per…cy…", and with that Chiron passed.

Tears streamed down Percy's face, as he held Chiron's lifeless body. Campers gathered around and knelt as they paid respect to the fallen hero. Light shined through the clouds from Olympus and down on Chiron's body. Slowly it began to rise to Olympus, followed by chants such as "LONG LIVE CHIRON!" "LONG LIVE CHIRON!" "LONG LIVE CHIRON!"

As Chiron's body disappeared through the clouds, the campers took one more moment to pay respect. Then they stood up and went off to clean up the damage to their camp.

"How… how?", Percy stuttered.

"How what?", Annabeth said, coming over to sit beside Percy.

"How could there be an attack on Half-Blood Hill like that!"

"PERCY", Grover bleated, "I told you that there was a new half-blood."

"So, new ones come all the time no big deal."

"BUT, THIS ONE SMELLS POWERFUL."

With a sigh, "Alright take me to them but I don't know."

They walked across the hillside to a body who laid on the hill.

"Looks knocked out cold to me."

"Yes, she washed up on shore that way, followed by the monsters. I think… I think… they may have been following here."

"That many! She doesn't look special enough. NOT FOR CHIRON'S DEATH. IT'S HER FAULT!", he screamed spitting on her body.

"PERCY THAT'S ENOUGH", Annabeth screamed, before Percy collapsed into tears again.

"I mean… come on Seaweed Brain, don't beat yourself up on it."

"How can I not…"

"PERCY!!! YOU IDIOT!!", Clarisse screamed as she stopped across the hill. "YOU'VE COMPLETELY DESTROYED CAMP!!"  
"AND IF HE DIDN'T THE MONSTERS WOULD OF", Annabeth said standing up.

"SHUT IT, SMART GIRL!! WE COULD HAVE TAKEN THEM OURSELVES!!"

"THERE'S BIGGER PROBLEMS HERE CLARISSE!"

"LIKE WHAT!?!"

"Like the golden fleece", Thalia murmured as she came out from the shadow she was standing in, "Percy washed it out to sea".


	4. Connor Gets the 'Cold' Shoulder

"Grover said you were special. Prove it!", Percy snapped swinging his sword downward at Naomi.

Naomi tried to dodge his attack, but Percy was just too quick and she took the full blow to the head, making her crumple to the ground confused and dazed.

"What's so special about you."

"Muh… ugh…", she struggled. Percy, not satisfied, lowered a boot to the side of her head, sending the helmet to fly off across the field.

"We lose Chiron for someone as disgraceful to Camp-Half Blood as you", Percy spat distastefully.

"I'm… trying…", she murmured.

"TRYING!! HA!! YOU CALL THAT TRYING!! I COULD BEAT YOU BY RAISING A PINKIE AND YOU SAY THAT'S TRYING!!"

"I'm… just… not that good at it", she stammered.

"Ya, like everything else. I have no idea who your parent is. You can't shoot arrows. You can't control water. You don't keep to the shadows. You don't steal. You don't care about your appearance. And you not good with a sword. I say losing Chiron over your life, was a waste!", Percy screamed throwing down his sword and storming off.

Naomi dropped to the ground defeated.

"Don't beat yourself up too bad", said a voice coming from behind her.

"I don't know Annabeth, I'm just not good at anything. And my Olympian parent probably views me as a disgrace enough not to name me as their kid."

"Hey, just wait", Annabeth said putting her hand on Naomi back. "We'll find out your parent, you'll see."

"I just…"

"You'll see!", Annabeth said getting up, "And don't worry about Percy. He's only upset at Chiron's death. I'll see you later at dinner.

Naomi sighed. Nobody knew her story; nobody wanted to. A week ago she had washed up on the beach of Camp-Half Blood followed by an army of Laistrygonians, Hellhounds, and telekhines. And because of her, the camp director, Chiron, who was obviously loved by all, perished. Now people blamed her, like Percy.

Gazing out toward the lake she reminisced her life to this point. Never had she ever stood out. She was about 5'8". She had light brown hair laced with streaks of blonde that came to a natural curl. Her eyes were stormy gray, just like Annabeth. She never had gotten along with her mom, and with good reason. She used to come home from school to find that her mom had been drinking and was waiting for her with a belt ready to strike in her hand. That was the real reason she left, to find her dad, to find love that she never got from her mom, to finally be accepted for who she was.

"I've got to find my parent, I'm not going to be an outsider", she said standing up. "I will prove Percy wrong. I want him to know that I am powerful, and not your run of the mill half-blood."

"Good. Then I want you on my team for capture the flag."

Startled, Naomi turned around to find herself face to face with Thalia. Thalia looked paler than when Naomi first had seen her, or at least she thought she looked paler. Maybe it was just the light or something else, but she just looked different.

"Well, what do you think."

"I don't know… I just…"

"Come on. The Hunters could use someone like you."

"I just… don't think I would be must help…"

"NO WAY!!! We could totally use new people."

"Okay… I guess…"

"Great!", Thalia said giving Naomi a slap on the back, "And just remember if you don't like Camp Half-Blood, you always welcome to The Hunters."

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it. See you later tonight. Don't let me down."

"I won't!", Naomi said beaming, knowing she finally had a spot at Camp Half-Blood.

Dusk settled in the woods, as the darkness crept in with an eerie silence. A horn sounded in the distance, letting everyone within earshot know that capture the flag had begun. Trees began to whistle with arrows, screams filled the sky, and Naomi couldn't feel anymore completely alone. She was forced to guard the left post out near the creek.

Her team was composed of the Hunters, as well as the Athena, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Caerus, Iris and Ares campers. Annabeth had promised to stay with her, but with her hat of invisibility it was hard to tell if she was still around.

A howl came from the right, followed by silence. She gripped her sword, Ugelt, a little tighter. The celestial bronze sword was light, probably the lightest at camp. It was not quite the size of a sword, but longer than a knife, but this was the only sword she felt comfortable with.

An arrow flew by her face, notching itself in the tree next to her. Looking back to see where the arrow came from, she saw a lone Apollo camper. He stood there, watching her carefully, waiting for her to make a move. Cautiously, she shuffled toward his left side, the whole time keeping herself focused on him.

Drawing his dagger he seethed, "Bring it new girl."

"Consider it brought", she screamed rushing at him, and lunging with her sword.

Easily he parried her blow, and set off a series of his own, each of which she blocked. They were at a standoff. And just as she was going to lunge again, the Apollo camper jumped backwards and fled down toward the creek.

Not wanting him to get away, she followed him in close pursuit. It was only when she reached the creek that she realized it was a trap.

Standing waiting was three Apollo campers, the Stoll Brothers, and Percy. Oh, how she longed to stab Percy and tear him limb to limb. But that didn't happen, instead the Apollo campers surrounded her and drew their daggers. Spinning back and forth, she tried to deflect each of their attacks, but eventually she got worn down and was forced to surrender.

Grabbing her by the back of her armor they dragged her down into the creek and dropped her in front of Percy. Slowly looking up, she met his cold eyes.

"You're nothing special."

"What do you want from me?!?"

"I want to know why you live and Chiron died."

"LOOK, I'M SORRY!!! I'LL TAKE FULL BLAME FOR HIS DEATH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Pathetic", Percy spat, "It's time for you to know why I am the son of the Sea God.

The water started to swirl around him.

"Please… I'm sorry."

"I don't care anymore."

"PERCY!!", screamed Annabeth, uncapping her hat and lunging at him, tackling him. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

"GET OFF ME!!", he screamed.

"NO!! YOU LISTEN TO ME!! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

Percy tried to escape, but Annabeth had him gripped to tight. However, the Stoll brothers took this into their own hands. Each one took turn repeatedly striking Naomi in the face.

Blood sprayed from her nose, as Connor broke it on one of his hits. It was then Travis backed off, knowing they had gone too far. But Connor continued.

Anger grew inside of Naomi, continuing to build and build. Then with a scream, chaos broke out. The three Apollo campers were thrown backwards. Travis was sent end over end into a tree, luckily uninjured. Percy slipped from the grip of Annabeth, and was thrown about twenty feet in the air and dropped like a rock. Percy's legs snapped on impact, shattering his leg bones into six or seven pieces. If his body hadn't rolled into the creek, he probably would have lost his legs for good. Bu t being the son of Poseidon, his legs began to mend themselves once he hit the creek. Annabeth was unscathed from the blast, she was untouched.

Naomi dropped to the ground in exhaustion, but was able to quickly regain her strength in a matter of minutes. Looking around, it appeared that everyone was okay, everyone except for one.

Percy struggled to get his footing, as his mended legs did not have the strength to support him yet.

"What the…", Percy murmured.

But it was a response not toward the actual blast but the aftermath; an aftermath that led Travis to scream, "CONNOR!!!!"

Standing, glistening in a block of ice, was the twin.

"OH MY… CONNOR!!!", screamed Travis, now trying desperately to free his brother from his frozen state.

The screams brought the rest of the campers to the creek, which only created more gasps and confusion.

"YOU!!!", screamed Travis, pointing at Naomi, "YOU… YOU… CRAZY…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH TRAVIS", screamed Percy, who had finally managed to get his footing.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!!!", screamed Percy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!", he screamed lunging at her.

With a yelp she tried to get away, but lost her balance and fell. Travis was nearly upon her, and just when she thought his hands were going to close around her throat, a lightning bolt hit Travis sending him back.

Thalia stood wheezing, as if the bolt had zapped most of her energy. Motioning her hand, a few of the Hunters and Nemesis campers went down to restrain Travis.

Slowly stumbling forward, Percy came forward and stopped in front of Naomi. Looking at her, then back at Connor, and back at her he murmured, "Who are you… why… how…"

"I don't know… I don't"

Gasps filled the air. Shining above Naomi's head was a symbol. An Olympian symbol.

"ARES?!?", someone shouted.

Percy narrowed his eyes, and whispered, "How?"


	5. Percy's Old Friend Returns

"QUIET!!", Percy screamed.

The room continued to bustle with noise. As the leaders from each cabin continued to joke around with each other.

"I SAID QUIET!!!"

Silence spread across the room with all eyes focused on Percy.

Clearing his throat he started, "I've called all of you here today to…"

"We know why you called us here", shouted a voice from the back, "To discuss that you feel there's a problem because one of the campers magically became frozen and there's nothing you could do about it."

"Show yourself", Percy said narrowing his eyes at where the voice came from.

The voice stepped out of the crowd revealing Ray Pragte, the leader of the Nemesis cabin.

"And you don't feel that's a problem, do you Ryan?"

"Nope. Campers die every day, what makes one being frozen in a block of ice make any difference."

"And how many half-bloods have you seen with the ability to turn people to ice", Percy said gritting his teeth.

"And how many half-bloods do you see with the ability to manipulate water", Ray retaliated, "Just one."

"Yes, BUT!!!", Percy said starting to get angry, "THERE IS A GOD THAT SITS ON OLYMPUS WITH THE SAME ABILITY. WHAT ABOUT THE THING NAOMI DID!?!?!"

"My parent isn't on Olympus", Ray said spitting, "Are you going to worry about me too because I have abilities that aren't seen on Olympus."  
Percy had no comeback.

"See this is the problem with camp", Ray said rising to the occasion, "We worry about things that we don't need to focus on, when we have other things…

"Er… um… Percy", Grover interrupted entering the room, "We kind of have a problem with the new campers that are coming in…"

"Go on hero boy", snorted Ray, "Go help the new campers. Maybe one of them will be able to set you straight on what we should worry about at camp."

Percy shot him the we'll-finish-this-later glance before following Grover outside of the Big House, which still had a hole in the side of it from Percy's little stunt.

"We've got to hurry", Grover croaked, "Otherwise they'll attract every monster in range."

Think of the worst automobile accident that you've ever seen. Now multiply that by ten. Then add in some fire, demigods and Percy's best friend, the Minotaur, and you've got your regular old this-is-going-to-be-a-depressing day.

"Blahaa", Grover bleated, "It figures that HE'S already here", regarding the Minotaur.

"Don't worry I can take him", said Percy already uncapping Riptide, "I've killed him twice and I could do it a third."

At least it could have been that easy, if there weren't five boy demigods screaming like girls and if old meathead hadn't learned from the first two encounters.

Percy lunged at the Minotaur, who easy sidestepped the attack and left Percy wide open to a counterattack.

The Minotaur fist landed straight in the center of Percy's stomach, sending him flying backwards and Riptide skittering the other way.

First rule of fighting the Minotaur, old meathead might be stupid, but unless you've bathed in the River of Styx recently, I wouldn't go hand to hand combat, which is exactly what Percy did.

Taking some of the moisture from the air, Percy propelled himself back at the surprised Minotaur and tackled him into the ground like a good old game of rugby.

Percy might have been able to end it there, if it hadn't been for one of the demigods who was being transported. The idiot kid, who probably was a son of Apollo, decided "Hey, I think I'll shoot the Minotaur with an arrow while Percy's got him pinned down". Let's just say that a blind person using their feet could have shot better.

The arrow, which narrowly missed Percy's Achilles spot, distracted Percy enough to let the Minotaur throw Percy from his body.

And that's when all the new campers, excluding the girls, decided "HEY, I WANT TO BE A HERO!!!", and promptly stormed after the Minotaur.

The first kid decided to jump and the Minotaur's back and ride it like one of those mechanical rodeo bulls. And just about as fast as he got on, he got bucked off.

The second kid, the idiot Apollo kid, decided to use his bow as a sword. That ended just as ugly as it started.

The third, fourth, and fifth kid started to hold their own against the Minotaur until kid number sixth came in. Guessing from what he tried to do, it's safe to assume he was a son of Morpheus. His whole "Put the Minotaur to sleep" plan failed when he accidentally knocked kid number three into a slumber.

Kid number four, an obvious son of Nemesis, decided he wanted revenge on kid number six for putting kid number three to sleep. Totally losing interest in the Minotaur, the fourth, fifth, and sixth demigods battled each other.

They were locked in close hand to hand combat when the Minotaur charged through the center of them and made all three of them sprawl out across the ground. Then picking the closest kid, the Minotaur charged again.

Probably deciding he had seen enough, Grover began to play his reeds. Vines shot up from the ground tripping the Minotaur, and binding him to the ground.

Then with his hero strut, Percy walked up, pulled out Riptide which had reappeared in his pocket, and sank the blade into the Minotaur.

With a long bellow, the Minotaur turned to dust.

"Learn your lesson this time", Percy spat at where the Minotaur was, "And stay dust for another hundred years."

"Alright", Percy said looking at the campers, "We've got six boys and five girls. I don't know how you all managed to find each other and survive without being killed, nor do I know how you manage to make it umpteenth miles and then five minutes away from camp decided to blow up your bus. But now that you're safe, Grover and I will lead you there", Percy said turning around and starting to lead them to camp.

"You're gonna show us how to kill things right?", asked the Apollo boy.

"No, we're going to teach you how to shoot right first", leading to snickers from the rest of the boys.

"There's at least others like us though", spoke one of the girls, "Yes. First rule of being a demigod, you're never alone."

"A demi… what?"

"Ugh… I'll just explain when we get there."

"I don't know if that will happen Percy", Grover stuttered.

"And why's that?"

All Grover needed to do was point at camp.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?!?"

"Look Percy", Thalia murmured, "I can't control what goes on at camp, I'm a Hunter after all. But what was said in that meeting while you were gone changed some thoughts on whether you should be here at camp or not."

Thalia looked ghostly white, as if she had lost all blood flow to her body and was just a spirit talking.

"So that's what Ray meant about things needing to be changed? He wanted me gone?"

"I guess… But Percy listen to me. Maybe it is better that you leave for a bit, clear your head and get things right."

"So you're supporting him too."

"No, I would never support a decision like that."

"Every else did."

"Not everyone, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Adephegia, Elpis, Asclepius, and Peitho voted against it but it wasn't enough."

"So that's it."

"Look Percy, I'm sorry."

"All right let me get my stuff", Percy said trying to start down the hill.

Thalia got in his way, "We've already got it", she said pointing to the pile of stuff on the hill.

"On second thought, put it back in the cabin."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, too much to lug around."

"Okay, see you soon Percy, hopefully", she said picking up his stuff and heading down the hill.

Percy walked back up to the camps magical borders and turned around.

The sun was setting, giving a nice red glow to camp. The cabins bustled with people as some headed to the Pavillion for dinner. Naiads swam in the lake squirting each other and campers alike. Grover, who still didn't know about Percy leaving, was down near the forest with Juniper, taking a nice evening stroll.

"I'm gonna miss this place", Percy sighed.

As he turned he suddenly remembered one more thing. Annabeth.

Quickly scanning camp he tried to find her so he could say good-bye. It was only when he found her he decided against it. She was sitting along the beach gazing out at the lake. Her hair was pulled back and her bangs were tucked behind her ears. She had on a light blue tank top with a black skirt. Never in his life, besides on Circe's ship when they went through the Sea of Monsters, did he ever see Annabeth so beautiful. But a moment later he understood why. Sitting down beside her was Zach Ellis from the Apollo cabin. Resting his arm around her, her head fell and rested on his shoulders.

Turning Percy tried to hold back tears.

"I shouldn't cry", he muttered, "She's happy."

But nonetheless a tear fell from his eye as he turned away and started down the road, leaving behind him the two things he had ever loved in the sunset.


	6. The Eternal Hunt for Percy's Blood

"So much for a big quest", Percy muttered to himself as he stoked the last of the wood in him fire.

"One minute you're a hero; the next your zero", he continued to mutter as he leaned up against the building in a dark alleyway.

Looking around he said, "I don't even know where I am, and I'm talking to myself. I'm crazy… But then again when you're betrayed by people you thought were your friends who cared…"

Continuing to mumble, Percy laid on his side, curling up in a ball, struggling to keep warm.

"Even Annabeth doesn't care. Why should she, she's got… she's got… gosh Annabeth, why'd you have to go and do that… I can't stand thinking about… ugh…….", Percy sighed.

"At least I have this sorry excuse for a fire… a…a…achoo!!", Percy sneezed as a cool mist escaped his nose and put out the fire.

"Great, my own talents are against me now."

He continued to mumble for about another hour when sleep started to come. And just when Percy thought he could finally go to sleep there was a rustle in the bush a hundred feet away from him.

"Great, now I'm delusional…"

The bush rustled again.

"Then again, maybe not."

A faint whisper cut through the silence.

"Wonderful… Just when I need a powerful monster to kill me, they send the weakest one. WELL COME OUT AND GET IT OVER WITH!!"

But low and behold, it was another person that stumbled out of the bush.

"Go away… I'm a loner… Leave me alone."

"Please let me stay… Percy."

"NAOMI!?!"

"Yes", she cried, "I've been following you for days; they kicked me out as well as a few other campers. Ray's got everyone working under his fingers."

"Big surprise."

"Look, I know your angry that your gone, but people miss you."

"Hello… earth to Naomi. Who voted me out in the first place?"

"Hello…earth to Percy. Which cabin wasn't at the meeting to defend you?"

"Everyone was… wait… ATHENA WASN'T THERE?!?", Percy shouted.

"Exactly… And do you know why Athena wasn't there."

"They were too busy doing something smart."

"No you idiot… They were purposefully not told about the meeting because Ray knew that Annabeth would be able to keep supporters to keep you at Camp."

Percy sat there for a minute thinking, then spat, "So why should I trust you. After all you put one of our cabin leaders in a deep freeze."

"Look Percy you have to believe me that I don't know what happened. I really truly don't. I have no idea who my Olympian parent is, but I don't think it's Ares."

"Then why would he claim you? Why would he cause a stir?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Well I do. Get some sleep. Somebody has some explaining to do."

"Alright. Oh… and Percy"

"Ya."

"I'm sorry for what happened at Camp. You know with Connor and just everything."

"Don't be. I should be apologizing. I pushed you to hard…"

"Well, what's done is done."

"Ya, I guess you're right. Now gets some sleep, I'll take first watch."

"Psst, Naomi", Percy whispered.

"Mmm…"

"Naomi"

"Mmm…".

"NAOMI", Percy said sternly, but still whispering.

"Mmm… Wha… What…", Percy quickly cupped his hand over her mouth.

"We've got company."

Naomi instantly sat up.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet, but it's big."

Naomi and Percy went silent. Scraping noises came from just around the corner. As if nails were being scratched down a chalkboard.

"Move back, NOW!!", Percy shouted, "We won't be able to kill it, not yet."

Naomi didn't have to be told twice. Together they turned and sprinted down toward the other end of the alley.

A large bellow filled the air, as a beast jumped around the corner and latched on sideways to the building. It was about two stories tall, a midnight black, rows of razor sharp teeth, and nails as long as swords.

"WHAT IS THAT", screamed Naomi.

"Laelaps."

"Who…"

"A dog that was a gift from Zeus to Europa. It's never failed to catch what it was hunting."

"Well, I hope that's not us."

The beast sniffed the air with a strong gust of air into its nostrils. With a long howl, and drool falling from its lips, Laelaps eyes locked on to Naomi and Percy. Then with another howl, it lowered itself to the ground and hunched its shoulder with a low growl slowly coming forward.

"RUN!!", screamed Percy.

Laelaps pounced, but not before Naomi and Percy were able to turn the corner, leaving Laelaps to collide with a city transportation bus. Sparks flew as the bus exploded in to flames, leaving bystanders to stand with their jaws open. But all they probably saw from the Mist was a bus that lost control into a building.

Turning a series of corners and alleys, Percy and Naomi ran until their lungs felt like they were going to burst.

"You think… we… lost… him…", Naomi panted.

Before Percy could answer, there was a loud howl and Laelaps turned the corner.

"You… run… for… safety…, I'll… hold… him… off", Percy wheezed as he uncapped Riptide.

The celestial bronze glow instantly caught Laelaps eye, and in an instant he was on Percy.

Avoiding the claw of Laelaps, Percy rolled under its underbelly and slashed and hacked at its stomach. But Laelaps was no stupid monster, and with a flick of its back foot, Percy was kicked out and thrown into the side of a building.

"PERCY I CAN HELP!!!", Naomi screamed.

"NO, GET TO SAFETY!!"

"BUT…"

"JUST DO IT", Percy screamed as he rolled out of the way from the jaws of the slobbery beast.

Laelaps was quick and Percy knew it, if he kept up this fighting he would be dead in minutes.

Laelaps pounced again, knocking Riptide out of the hands of Percy and skittering down the alleyway behind Laelaps. Percy had no chance now.

Helplessly, Naomi watched from the side.

"I can't let him die…", she said to herself. Then scanning around the battle scene she saw an car, probably let by someone who went for a Sunday stroll. Instantly she jumped into action, breaking out the window of the car and jumping in the driver's seat. Ripping out the bottom of the dashboard she searched for two wires.

"I have to get to Riptide", Percy thought, "There's not enough time for it to reappear in my pocket."

Laelaps leaped at him again. Trying to avoid the beast, Percy rolled to his left but to no avail. Laelaps knocked him backwards with his front paw, then opened his jaws to finish it.

Getting to one knee right before Laelaps jaws came over him, Percy screamed, "I WILL NOT DIE YET."

The jaws began to close around Percy, and with all his might Percy tried to keep Laelaps mouth from closing. The pain was immense, more than the burden of holding up the sky when he tricked Atlas back into his spot. Slowly the beast jaws began to close, as Percy's strength shuddered.

"Come on!!", Naomi muttered as she touched the bare ends of the wire together, "Work!! Work!! YES!!". The car roared to life, and Naomi caught a glimpse at the horror that was unfolding.

"PERCY!!", she screamed, driving the car closer.

Percy's vision was blurring and his arms were about to give out when he heard Naomi scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"  
"SAVING YOUR LIFE, NOW GET IN!!"  
"I'M A BIT BUSY HERE!! TRYING NOT TO GET EATEN BY A DOG IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!!!"

Naomi swerved the car near Laelaps front legs. Holding her blade, she slashed at Laelaps legs, causing Laelaps to jump back in pain, and Percy to be freed.

"Get in!!", she screamed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!!", Percy yelled back as he leaped into the car.

Wheels screeching, they sped off around the corner and down the road.

"Where'd you learn to hot-wire a car?!?"

"Well after years of living on the streets and fending for my life, you learn things."

"That's great except can this car go any faster?!?"

"No, why?"

"Because that crazy dog is still after us!!!!"

Looking in her rearview mirror, Naomi could see Laelaps bounding down the street after them, slowly gaining ground.

"GEEZ!! DO YOU SEE THAT THING!!! CARS DON'T EVEN FAZE IT!!!", she screamed as Laelaps crashed through two semi-trucks without a hint of slowing down.

Trying to keep his cool, Percy looked ahead of him.

"That bridge right there", he said pointing, "Do you see it?"

"Ya, why?"

"Head that direction, I think I can lose the dog."

"How?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright", she said before jerking the steering wheel hard to the right as they narrowly missed a group of cars.

The bridge was about a mile away when Percy looked back in the mirror and didn't see Laelaps.

Confused Percy spoke, "I think… we may have… lost HIM!!!", as Laelaps came out from another street and stopped in front of them.

"HANG ON!!", Naomi screamed as she maneuvered the car in between its legs while other cars crashed into its legs leaving a pile up of cars while Percy and Naomi continued for the bridge.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!!!" Percy screamed as they got onto the on-ramp to the bridge. Laelaps was about five car lengths behind them now, closing in on the distance.

They had just about reached the top of the bridge, when Percy screamed, "TURN RIGHT!!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY THAT WOULD MAKE US GO OFF THE BRIDGE!!"  
"HELLO? SON OF POSEIDON HERE, NOW DO IT?"

And closing her eyes, Naomi steered the car through the guard rail and off the bridge.

Willing the water to cushion them, they landed with a slight thud.

Laelaps stood atop the bridge looking down, almost as if it were afraid to jump in after them. But Percy didn't wait to see if he did, instead he started willing a current to pull them as far down river as possible.

"Finally!", Percy sighed, resting his head on the back of the chair, "We lost him." Percy placed his hand on his pocket just in time to have Riptide reappear.

"Great, it comes back when I don't need it."

"I wouldn't say that."

"And why not?", Percy said startled.

Naomi pointed toward the bridge and Percy got his head around in time to see Laelaps plunge into the water below.

"WHAT IS THIS!?!", he screamed kicking the dashboard which deployed the airbags.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?! KNOCK US UNCONSCIOUS?!?", Naomi screamed as she recovered from the shock of the airbag, "Can't you do anything?!?"

Willing the currents to fight against the dog, Percy found it impossible.

"That beast is to strong to stop!!"

"SO YOUR SAYING TO GIVE UP?!?"  
"No…I…", Percy said as he stopped to think for a moment.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!"

"What big idea do you have now Percy? Hopefully something that won't involved driving off a bridge."

"Naomi, you know how you accidentally froze Connor?"

"Well, I don't know how I did it, but I know what your talking about."

"Well try to do the same thing you were thinking when you froze Connor, only this time try to make a Stygian ice whistle."

"Percy… I don't know if I can…"

"Just give it a try."

"Alright if you think it's going to help", she said narrowing her eyes and trying to remember the incident during capture the flag.

"Come on… come on…" she started muttering to herself closing her fists.

"THERE!!!", she yelled opening her hand to reveal a Stygian ice whistle.

In a heart beat, Percy blew the whistle. Just like the first one he used in the Labyrinth, it made no audible noise and burst into nothing. Then silence hit for a minute before Percy heard the familiar bark next to him, swimming outside.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary", Percy said as he jumped out of the window and onto her back.

"What are you doing?!?", Naomi yelled.

"Shadow travel, get on!!", and she to jumped onto Mrs. O'Leary's back.

Laelaps was right next to them now. Raising his paw to strike, Percy muttered into Mrs. O'Leary's ear. Instantly she went alert and jumped into the shadow of the car floating next to them.

Laelaps howled as he lost his prey, leaving Percy to instantly pray to the gods that he escaped.

The next thing he knew, Mrs. O'Leary, Naomi, and he tumbled out the shadow of a tree end over end until resting in front of a sign.

"Where are… we?", Naomi said dazed.

Standing up and holding out a hand to help her up, Percy announced, "Welcome to Clarion Ladies Academy. Our resting point for now, and the home of the Oracle of Delphi."


	7. Skirts and Betrayal

"Percy!", Naomi whispered, "Where are we going?"

Percy put his finger to his lips, and crawled down the hall, sticking to the shadows. Turning to find Naomi wasn't coming, he motioned her.

"No! Not tell me to where were going."

Footsteps were faintly heard coming down the hall. Quickly Percy rolled back next to Naomi, put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the closet next to them.

"Pemm… whmm… mmm…", she struggled.

The footsteps grew closer.

"OUCH!!", Percy screamed as Naomi bit down on his hand.

"Well if you'd tell me what we're doing!", she huffed.

"Do you want to get us caught!!!"

"Why would it matter if we got caught!!!"

"HELLO?!? All girl school, I'm a boy… Can you put two and two together?"

The footsteps stopped right outside the door.

"Now if you could be quiet just for a few minutes so we don't get…"

The door squeaked as someone from the outside opened it.

"Crap."

"OH MY!! OH MY!! THERE'S!! THERE'S A BOY IN THE…", she started to scream before Naomi jumped on her and stuffed a towel she found in the closet into the girls mouth.

Dragging the girl back into the closet and closing the door Naomi whispered, "There! Are you happy?"

"No! Now what are we going to do with her!"

"This", Naomi said as she grabbed more towels and bound the girls hand and feet. Then she blindfolded her and made sure the towel was properly stuffed in her mouth.

"That's great", Percy muttered, "Except we still need a way to get around unnoticed."

"Well, do you want me to come up with everything?!?"

"It would help!!"

"Honestly, Percy… I don't understand you… it's always do this and do that."

"At least I saved our lives on the bridge!"

"YOU SAVED US!!! WHAT ABOUT ME HOT-WIRING THE CAR?!?"

"MMMMMM!!!", the girl tried to scream. Naomi turned around and hit her head against the wall.

"Look I just did another thing!! I bashed that freaking girl's head in the wall so we don't get caught!!"

They sat there for a few seconds, about a foot away from each other, breathing heavily.

Then Percy broke the silence, "If you think that I will be bossed around by…"

He was interrupted by Naomi lips, as she forced her mouth onto his. Together they sat there for a few moments kissing, before Naomi pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be", Percy said with a sudden calmness in his voice.

"No… I really shouldn't have done that."

"Doesn't matter now", he said standing up, "What's more important is finding away to get through this place unnoticed."

"Actually, Percy… I think I have a way", Naomi said, reaching into a nearby bin and pulling out a skirt and some heels."

"Why would the school's personal storage of clothes help us get through here."

"Is your skull really that dense Percy?", Naomi said raising her eyebrows.

"You're not suggesting…"

"I am suggesting…"

"No. If there is one thing I won't do, it's wear girl's clothes."

"Aww, is widdle old Percy scare", she said mockingly.

"No… it's just…"

"Then put it on", she snapped throwing the clothes at him.

Picking up the skirt, Percy muttered to himself, "I can't believe I'm really doing this…"

"I still can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Just get over it, you don't look that bad."

"Says the person that wears skirts regularly."

"Oh come on Percy, how often do you see girls wearing guys' clothes."

"That's different…"

"Really? Give me one good reason and you can take that off and will find another way."

"Er… um…"

"That's what I thought."

"Whatever, let's get this over with. And don't mention this to anyone at camp."

"Fine, but Percy you seem to have forgotten something."

"And what's that."

"Your legs."

"What about my legs", he said looking down at them.

"They're really hairy."

"And… your point", he said trying to figure out what she meant.

"Geez, do I have to spell everything out. How many girls do you see with legs that hairy."

Then it hit Percy like a ton of bricks, "NO!"

"Aww… come on…", she said teasingly giving him the puppy dog face.

"THE SKIRT IS ONE THING, BUT I REFUSE TO SHAVE MY LEGS", Percy said backing up to the corner of the closet.

"Okay… I guess you've done enough", she said defeated, before walking up and putting her arms around him.

"Er… um… Really?", he said confused.

"NO!", she said, tackling him to the floor and sitting on top of him.

"Get off of me!!", he half squeaked as she pulled a lighter out of her pocket.

"Are you going to shave them?"

"No!!"

"Then I guess we do it my way", she laughed as she lit the lighter and began singeing the hairs off his legs.

"Did I tell you how much I hate you?", Percy huffed as he ran his hand over his nicely clean leg.

"Aww, you look so cute now…" she said running her hand on his chin.

With a long and drawn out sigh Percy said, "Alright, are we ready yet?"

"Yep, I guess so."

Together they walked out just as the bell rang and merged into the crowds of girls heading to their next class.

"Percy!! Do you even know where you're going?!?", Naomi said under her breath.

"No, not really. I was just hoping to wander around until we found Rachael."

"Wow, boy's have such great planning", she said sarcastically before turning to a girl next to her and asking, "Excuse me, do you know where Elizabeth Dare is?"

"You mean the crazy one?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"The last time I saw her, she was down in room 216 huddled in the corner."

"Thanks", she said turning to find Percy nowhere in sight.

"PERCY!!!", she shouted under her breath.

"Ya, over here!", he said from a bench on the other side of the hallway.

He was sitting with two girls, one was practically laying on him, while the other fiddled with his hair.

"How do you get sidetracked so easily?!?!", she said pulling out her blade.

"WHOA, HANG ON A MINUTE!! JUST BECAUSE I SIT DOWN WITH SOME GIRLS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PULL OUT YOUR KNIFE AND…", Percy shouted.

Naomi lunged at both the girls and plunged her knife in both of them in a blink of an eye, making them explode into dust.

"WHAT THE…", Percy shouted jumping up, "MONSTERS!!! HOW'D YOU KNOW!!"

"Oh come on Percy!! How often do you see two girls lounging on a person that looks like another girl. You're disguise isn't that bad!!!"

"Okay, but we still need to find where Rachael is at."

"Too late, I already know. Follow me", she muttered before adding, "As usual."

Room 216 was empty, except for one person huddled in the corner crying.

"Rachael", Percy muttered before running to her side.

Her clothes were all torn, he face was beat red, and it looked as if she had just gotten into a fight.

"Rachael, what happened?", Percy murmured.

"Gone…", she replied as if in a trance, completely ignoring Percy.

"What's gone?"

"Gone… she murmured again.

"Rachael!! Rachael what's wrong?!? Rachael?!?"

She continued to ignore him as she rose to her feet and began to walk around the room.

"I've lost it…"

"Lost what?", Percy said glancing at Naomi, now starting to get worried.

"Gone…"

"Naomi, do you going on?"

"No, I have no clue."

"They took it…", Rachael continued.

"Rachael, tell me what's going on", Percy said grabbing her.

"Fallen…"

"Fallen? What are talking about?", Percy screamed beginning to shake her.

"PERCY STOP THAT!!", Naomi screamed as she ran over to stop Percy from shaking her, and forced him to drop her onto the ground. Rachael then got up and walked toward the doorway.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!", Percy screamed from across the room, "YOU'RE THE ORACLE, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!"

Rachael stopped in the doorway and turned around and spoke, "Oracle… taken… Fallen… returning…Olympus… danger…", then her body went rigid as a knife pierced through her heart.

"RACHAEL!!!", Percy screamed as Rachael's body went limp on the ground, dead.

Wiping his Stygian blade with an evil glint to his eye, Percy recognized an all too familiar face.

"Nico", he seethed under his breath.

"Such a shame", Nico said kicking the lifeless body of Rachael with no respect.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE NICO?!? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!?", Percy shouted.

Completing cleaning his blade he tossed his rag on the ground and spoke softly, "I'm here to kill you."


	8. Nico, The Traitor

"I'm here to kill you", the words rattled around in Percy's head as Nico paced back in forth in front of Percy and Naomi, gripping his Stygian blade tightly, waiting for Percy to make a move.

"Why?", Percy said, trying to buy time to find a way out of the room.

"Why what?", Nico shot, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why are you here, Nico?"

"To kill you. I've already told you."

"But who sent you? Why are you against me?", Percy said feeling for Riptide in his pocket and then realized he was still in a skirt, and Riptide was in the closet with his pants.

Nico snorted, "Since you won't make it out of this room alive, I guess it doesn't matter if you know about the end of the Gods."

"The end of the… gods…", Percy stammered somewhat confused.

"Yes!!", Nico shouted, "Did you just become slow!?! Or is it because your dressed as a girl!?!"

"HEY!!", Naomi protested.

"And who are you?", Nico said glancing at her, "The girlfriend of Percy."

"NO… I'M…!!"

"Save it for someone who cares", Nico spat in disgust.

"THAT'S IT!", Percy screamed as he tackled Nico and knocked his Stygian blade aside.

"I may not have a sword", Percy seethed raising his fist, "But I still can kill you."

Nico eyes glinted with evil as a sly smile spread across his face, "Go ahead, Percy. Try me."

And with that Percy let loose a punch that would knock any mortal unconscious. As Percy connected with his face, his hand ricocheted off and left Percy feel like he had punched a steel wall.

"It's an amazing thing what the Styx can do", Nico laughed maniacally.

"You… bathed…"

"You're not the only one Percy", Nico continued to laugh, "But tell me… Does this hurt?", he said reaching up and pinching Percy in the small of his back.

Pain seared through Percy while Nico continued to laugh, holding Percy's Achilles's Heel.

"PERCY!!", Naomi screamed, distracting Nico for long enough for Percy to scamper back.

Percy was on his hands and knees, panting heavily, trying desperately to get back to his feet.

Nico stepped forward, "I've waited so long to see you in pain."

"How… did… you… know… my…", Percy continued to pant.

"Your spot? Percy did you forget I was there when you bathed, I watched every moment every detail…", Nico laughed picking up his Stygian blade and walking toward Percy.

"You won't kill him", Naomi said standing in front of Percy, "I won't let you".

"Step aside Thyph-demigod, you have no business here."

"What did you call her?", Percy said trying to rise to his feet.

"Thyph-demigod. It is what she is."

"What are you talking about, Nico?", Percy said confused, "She's nothing more than your average demigod. What is it that you keep calling her?"

Nico laughed, "An average demigod?!? Haven't you noticed her abilities Percy?!? Haven't you noticed her differences?!?"  
"Every demigod has their differences", Percy scowled, now on his feet.

"Yes, but you can tell their parentage. What about her?"

"Well, her parent is… um…"

"Exactly Percy, she has no Olympian parent. She's not one of us?"  
"THEN WHO WOULD HER PARENTS BE?!?!"

"She's part of the Fallen."

"The… who?", Percy said looking at Naomi who just shrugged her shoulders and looked equally confused.

"The immortals who gave me the quest to kill you and wish to uproot Olympus and display their true ruler, Typhon."

Percy sat there in silence for a minute, trying to figure all this out in his head.

"Why are helping them Nico?"  
"Because once again, the gods have failed to praise me and my father's name."  
"What are you talking about!?! Zeus even said that without Hades we would have lost to Kronos."

Nico spat, "You call that praise! Who still doesn't have a throne on Olympus! What hero didn't receive an award for defending Olympus!"

"And I bet Hades feels the same way", Percy laughed.

"No. My father is too much of a moron, and was content with the celebration he got."

"So you went out for revenge and found the group of minor gods that still want to destroy Olympus with Kronos."

"No."

"Then why…"

"Kronos was only part of the plan. Luckily he passed his part."

"You mean Kronos losing was only a ploy?!?"

"For Kronos it wasn't his plan, but for me and the people I serve, it was a success."  
"And who do you serve?!", Percy shouted getting upset.

"I served those who have lived in the dark for three thousand years. I serve the gods that are hidden. I serve those who the gods don't even know of. I serve the children of Typhon."

Percy snorted, "Children of Typhon?"

"Yes", Nico spat with a dark look on his face, "Why, did you think Kronos was the only one who could spawn god children?"

"Well, I'd assume…"

"That the god's knew", Nico snorted, "As if. There too arrogant to know when anything happens. They still believe they're the only immortal beings beside the Titan's but their wrong. The Children of Typhon, the Fallen, have waited three thousand years since the gods took power to take it away."

"Well I'll put a stop to their plan, after all I have an army of demigods, they don't."  
"Really Percy? You think that they'd be stupid enough not to have any children? Tell me, how many unclaimed are there."

"Well, there's quite a few, but the gods promised to claim them by their thirteenth birthday. What are you trying to say?"

"And I bet that there are one's there who are older than thirteen."

"Yea, but…"  
"They're not the god's children, their the children of the Fallen."

"WHAT!"

"Don't be surprised Percy, you've been walking around with one."

"Naomi", Percy said looking at her.

"Listen Percy, I don't know, but for some reason I feel like he's right."

"Well, then we'll go to camp and we'll get ready for a war."

"You're already too late. Camp is already ours."

"WHAT!?!"

Just then a window was kicked in.

"WHO!", Nico shouted.

"Annabeth Chase at your service", Annabeth said as she removed her invisibility cap from her head and tossed Percy a knife.

"Sorry Nico. I liked to stay, but death isn't at the top of my to-do list today", Percy shouted before he, Naomi, and Annabeth made a break for the window.


	9. Dead Friends Return

"I'll go first", Naomi yelled as she sprinted ahead of Percy and Annabeth toward the window.

"As if!!", Nico boomed as he outstretched his hands.

His temples pulsed, his veins stuck out of his neck, and the room began to darken as if the sun had been blotted out.

"You will not escape me Perseus", he hissed, "I WILL PREVAIL!!" And with that he clapped his hands together, sending out a sonic boom that made the room shake violently.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!", he shouted as the room continued to shake uncontrollably sending Percy, Naomi, and Annabeth flying to opposite corners, and far away from any exits.

"PERCY!! DO SOMETHING!!!", Annabeth yelled, unable to get to her feet.

"I WOULD IF I COULD!!", Percy screamed back as he was tossed from side to side from the shaking.

Then as if the shaking couldn't get any worse, Nico let out an ear-splitting screech that ripped a chasm through the center of the room. Black mist swirled from the ground as the stench of dead bodies filled the air. Slowly the room stopped shaking, but the battle was far from over.

A skeletal hand reached up from the chasm and gripped the edge.

"PER…CY!!", Annabeth screamed shaking, "WHAT'S GOING ON!!"

"Welcome to my world!!!", Nico laughed as more skeletal hands gripped the edge of the chasm, "LET THE DEAD RISE!!!"

As he spoke this the skeletons began to rise, only they weren't just glistening white bone. Each one looked like a camper we knew that we had lost in the war with Kronos, except for the part they were dead with flesh oozing from their skeletal remains. Beckendorf, Silena, Lee Fletcher, Leneus, and the worst one of all Luke filled out the skeletons as they waited for Nico's signal for attack.

"How do you like that Percy, a door straight to the Underworld."

"You're crazy Nico. If your sister…"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!!"

"Oh is that a problem… Bianca, Bianca, BIANCA!!", Percy shouted.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!", Nico screamed as tears began to fill in his eyes.

"That's great Nico. It's about the third time you've promised in the last ten minutes!!"

"AHH!!", Nico screamed as tears flew from his face, "YOU'RE MINE!!"

His Stygian blade connected with Percy's knife with a flurry of sparks.

"I WILL AVENGE HER!!!", he screamed as he sent a series of parries and combinations with his blade that Percy had never seen before, sending him to the defensive.

"NICO LISTEN I…", Nico's blade hit the hilt of Percy's knife, sending it skittering across the floor.

Placing his blade on Percy's neck he seethed, "I HATE YOU!!"

"FOR WHAT?!?"  
"FOR EVERYTHING!! FOR MY SISTER'S DEATH!! FOR THE CHILDREN OF HADES BEING AN OUTCAST!!! FOR BEING EVERYTHING!!", he screamed as he gave the signal for the skeletons to attack.

Beckendorf, Silena, Leneus, and Lee instantly focused their attacks on Naomi. Staggering toward her, their bloody entrails oozed from their bodies causing a terrible odor to leak through the room. But if being gruesome wasn't enough, each packed their own secret. Reaching inside the back of his half decomposed leg, Leneus pulled out his reeds. Placing them to his lips, he let out a rapid fire of notes that caused thick, heavy roots to rip their way out of the chasm and encase themselves around Naomi.

"NAOMI!!", Percy screamed as he knocked Nico's blade out of his hand and spinning down into the abyss below.

"NO!!", Nico screamed as he threw himself into the side of Percy.

The vines swirled around Naomi, slowly wrapping themselves tightly around her legs, working their way up.

Seeing that they may have taken care of Naomi; Beckendorf, Silena, and Lee turned their attention on Annabeth who was so stricken with fear of Luke that she didn't move. If Lee hadn't shot an arrow that narrowly missed Annabeth's face then she might have died at the hands of skeletal Luke.

Suddenly coming back to her regular state of mind, she jabbed her knife into skeletal Luke causing him to explode into dust. But she wasn't ready for Lee to have another arrow ready so quickly and he shot an arrow into her left shoulder blade.

"ANNABETH!!", Percy screamed as he kicked Nico off from on top of him and clapped his ears that gave a sickening pop that even Percy could hear.

Nico collapsed to the ground screaming, withering in pain. He should have gotten back up, it wasn't that bad of a hit, but it was like something had magnified the pain by a hundred folds.

"Of course", Percy thought to himself, "His Achilles heel."

But Percy didn't waste his time on Nico, instead he ran toward Annabeth, picking up his knife and stabbing it into the side of Silena and Lee who promptly exploded into dust.

"Percy", she murmured as he reached her side.

"It's okay I'm here", he whispered softly as he assessed her wound. It was a nasty shot, directly in the shoulder that probably severed some of her tendons and veins.

"How bad is it", she muttered as she groaned from the pain.

"It's not bad…", Percy struggled to get out. There was no way that he was going to tell her that she may never be able to use the arm again.

"Here", Percy whispered, "Let me get you…AHH!!"

Beckendorf had stabbed with his blade, narrowly missing Percy's exposed Achilles heel by inches.

Acting quickly, Percy jabbed his elbow back catching skeletal Beckendorf by surprise and causing him to lose his footing and stumble backward. Taking this chance, Percy leapt to his feet, placed a well aimed knee into Beckendorf's chest and send him spiraling back down into the Underworld.

"PERCY!!", screamed Naomi who now had vines that encircled her body up across her belly and were still continuing to rise.

Glancing back at Annabeth she shot him a glance that said, "Well go on. I'm fine here", as she pulled some nectar and ambrosia squares from her pocket.

Nico was still collapsed on the floor, or so Percy thought as he tried to leap over his body.

Catching Percy in mid stride, Nico flipped him back into a wall.

"I will prevail", he seethed, "I will not lose my sister again."

"Wait a minute Nico", Percy said shaking his head as he tried to recover from his recent throw into the wall, "This is about bringing her back?!?!"

"Among other thing", he said before he raised his hand like a gun and pointed it at Percy.

"Oh come on Nico. You really think you can kill me by making a gun out of your hand!!"

"No, but I can do this!!", he yelled turning it on Annabeth. Darkness energy began to flow straight from the Underworld and circled itself around Nico. Then with an evil laugh he funneled it out through his fingers and directed it at Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!!", Percy screamed. But he couldn't do anything. The dark energy flew across the room and struck Annabeth in the chest. Her body began to jerk violently as Nico continued to pour dark energy into her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!", Percy screamed running at Nico.

"Filling her heart with darkness, and her mind with evil", he laughed. "She will never be the Annabeth you knew!!"

Percy was nearly on him when Nico dropped his finger and let loose a scream that sent Percy flying backwards.

"Look Percy, your no match for the Fallen."

"You're wrong."

"Really", he said turning his head to the side.

"Annabeth is finished, and so is she", he said pointing toward Naomi as the vines began to encircle her head.

"Not if I have something to say about it", Percy yelled as he ran toward Annabeth's body.

,gone."

"It's not her I need", Percy said pulling the arrow out of her body, "IT'S THIS!!!", he screamed throwing the arrow at Nico.

Nico leaned to the side and easily dodge it, "So that you're plan", he said not watching the arrow fly straight into Leneus, causing him to turn to dust, "You're just going to throw and arrow."

The vines began to dry up and fall off of Naomi, freeing her.

"You really thought you could defeat me?", Nico said walking toward Percy, "You really thought that didn't you?"

"Yes, Nico…", Percy sighed, trying to hide that fact that Naomi had escaped and was now advancing toward Nico.

"See Percy, the Gods are weak. Join me and the Fallen and reach your full potential."

"As if", Percy spat in his face.

"Then you leave me no choice. This will be the day you remember as…"

"The little ghost boy underestimated a girl", Naomi said gripping him by the back of his shirt and tossing him into the chasm.

Silence filled the room before Percy turned to Naomi and muttered, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it", she said looking down at the ground before she ran over to Percy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just leave me alone for right now. Okay?", he said pushing her away and turning toward Annabeth.

"I'm sorry", she muttered, "I shouldn't have."

"That right you shouldn't have!!!!", Percy screamed with a little more anger then he meant.

"I just…"

"You just, WHAT?", he yelled turning at her with a scowl.

"I just…"

"I'M NOT DONE YET JACKSON!!", screamed Nico's voice from the chasm as more dark energy shot up from the chasm and wrapped itself around Percy, pulling him in.

"PERCY!!", Naomi screamed helplessly.

All Percy could do was let out a muffled scream before the chasm closed above him and everything went black.


	10. The Death of Percy Jackson

Percy tumbled through the darkness, constantly struggling to keep consciousness as his body screamed toward the ground of the Underworld.

The dark energy that was pulling down on him continued to shift, trying to find a way to enclose itself completely around Percy and suffocate him. Fighting back, Percy tore his hand through one of the sides causing the energy to suddenly fizz out of existence. Stunned, Percy didn't realize the ground rushing up on him and slammed into the rocky floor of the Underworld. If it wasn't for his Achilles heel, he would have been dead.

Shaking the dust from his head he looked around. Nico was nowhere to be found.

"Figures", Percy muttered to himself, "The little creep is too squared to fight."

Standing up and straightening his skirt he muttered to himself, "Great, I'm stuck in my least favorite place, with no idea of the exit is."

"_Go to the river_", a voice cooed from above, "_Go to the river_."

"Great, now I'm going insane with voices in my head", Percy spoke softly as he began to wander around.

"_Go_", the voice cooed, _"Go."_

"If I go, will you shut up!!", Percy yelled in every direction.

Silence.

"Oh, so now you decide to be quiet!", Percy yelled shaking his fist.

"_Go._"

With a sigh, Percy started to head toward the Styx.

The first thing Percy noticed was the stench, as if someone had decided to dump a thousand rotting bodies.

"As many times as I've come here before, I've never realized that smell", he muttered to himself as he stumbled across a series of sharp jagged rocks.

Tripping and falling Percy slit his arm open. At first blood poured from the wound, but in a matter of seconds the cut resealed itself to the point that it looked like the cut never happened.

"Note to self… I love this Achilles heel," he laughed as he cleared the rest of the jagged rocks and walked over to the edge of the Styx.

The onyx colored water oozed and bubbled as little spurts of water leapt up and over the banks of the river.

"That's sickening", Percy said aloud, "I can't believe I took a bath in that."

"Oh believe it Percy", a voice came from behind him, "In fact, believe that Percy, and believe the fact that I took one too."

"Nico", Percy seethed as he turned face to face with the son of Hades.

"In the flesh", he cackled as he drew his Stygian blade.

"Let's finish this", Percy yelled as he pulled out a sword that was floating with the other garbage in the Styx.

"Let's", Nico shouted as he clasped his hands together and sent out a shockwave that sent Percy spiraling backwards.

Landing on his feet, Percy charged forward and lunged at Nico ribs with the sword.

"Tsk. Tsk", Nico laughed as he easily parried Percy's attack, "You're out of practice."

"Not really", Percy yelled back as he summoned water from the Styx and fired it at Nico, hitting him square in the chest.

Gritting his teeth, Nico tried to shake the excess water off of his body before resuming the fight.

"Don't do this Nico. Don't become another Luke", Percy tried to persuade him as he fought off another series of blows by Nico.

"I gave Olympus a chance", Nico seethed as he jump back away from Percy, "And they let me down."

Before Percy had time to react Nico stomped his feet on the ground, causing a hand to form from the ground. Then with a motion of his hand, it raced across the ground at amazing speeds and encased itself around Percy's legs, rendering him immobilized from the waist down.

Racing toward Percy, Nico flipped over top of him to the exposed area on the small of Percy's back.

"Goodbye Percy", Nico laughed as he lunged with his blade.

In an instant, Percy let loose a wave a strikes from the water of the Styx, knocking Nico backwards and washing away the dirt that covered his legs.

"You'll have to do better than that", Percy laughed, twirling his blade.

Then Nico did something unexpected. He dropped his blade.

"Nico?"

"I'm sorry Percy", Nico murmured, hiding the evil glint in his eye.

Percy, confused, lowered his sword.

"Their controlling me Percy, I can't stop this."

"Hang on a minute!!!", Percy screamed, "You're telling me this whole time you've been controlled into doing this?!? That's impossible!?!"

"You're right Percy", Nico laughed, "It is."

Percy didn't have time to react before Nico slammed into him, sending Percy tumbling backwards, dangerously close to the Styx.

"NICO!!!"

"Never trust your enemies", Nico said with and evil glint in his eye, "Never."

And with that, Nico clasped his hands together and sent out another shockwave. A shockwave that burst into Percy, sending him flying backwards… straight into the Styx.

Percy's body suddenly felt extreme pressure as his body became submerged in the Styx. The water curled around his flesh, slowly eating away at the edges of his mind.

"I will not die", Percy murmured to himself as he desperately tried to reach for the bank, "I will not die."

The river soon began to burn all around Percy, every part of his being felt ablaze and on fire.

"I will… not…", Percy murmured as his body slowed down from the constant attack from the Styx.

"I… will… not…"

Percy's vision began to blur, as he began to slip back and forth from consciousness.

His body burned; the river had now started to eat away at his soul, feeding on his memories. Visions of camp, Naomi, his mom, Poseidon began to flash before his eyes.

"I…"

A vision of Annabeth flashed in his mind.

"Anna…beth…", he murmured. He felt a strong surge of energy flow through his body from his Achilles heel as he thought of Annabeth, but even his Achilles heel felt as if it were no longer there.

With one last effort he thrust his hand out toward the bank, only this time his hand caught hold of it. Using the remaining energy that the Styx had not drained from him, he pulled himself up and out of the river.

Percy laid on his back breathing hard, as his strength came quickly back to him. In seconds, he was already back on his feet.

"So you survived your second bath", Nico said with his eyes narrowing, "Darn you Jackson."

"Sorry to disappoint", Percy said as he stumbled forward and regained the sword that he had used before, "But I like being alive."

"That's too bad", Nico laughed, "Because I'm about to end it."

Raising his arms, Percy sent a wave of water crashing into Nico.

Sputtering he cursed, "You'll pay for…", but he didn't have time to finish before Percy was on him. Easily Nico parried Percy's blows and then followed up with a few of his own.

Stumbling backwards, Percy intercepted each of Nico's blows, except for the last one that passed cleanly through Percy's left knee.

Percy's body collapsed, as his weight was too much for his knee to bear.

Nico was on him in an instant, but Percy once again summoned the water from the Styx to assist him and blast Nico backwards, buying Percy precious time.

Blood oozed from Percy's knee, as Percy sat and waited for it to miraculously heal like before. But it didn't. Percy's ligaments hung fresh from his knee, as Percy tried to gain footing, using the sword as a crutch.

"It's an amazing thing", Nico cackled as he waltzed forward, "The Achilles heel. It's so hard to obtain, but yet so easily to be taken away by a simple bath in the Styx."

"You knew", Percy said gritting his teeth, "You knew how to take away my Achilles heel."

"Honestly Percy it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was bring you to the Underworld and you'd make the mistake for me."

"So this is your whole plot! This is your part!", Percy said as he fell back onto his backside and lost his sword, "To kill me!?!"

"No", Nico said as he raised his blade at the defenseless Percy, "This is only the beginning."

Then Nico ripped his blade through Percy's side.

Percy's vision began to go black.

"Oh no you don't!", Nico yelled, "I won't let your soul leave. Not until I've had my fun. After all I'm the son of Hades."

Holding Percy's soul in place, Nico lashed out hacking at Percy's body. Blood sprayed as Nico hit vital arteries. Bones cracked as Nico ripped them from Percy's body, and broke them on his knees.

Percy tried to scream, but Nico shoved his fist into Percy's mouth and held onto his tongue. Then he swiped his blade, and ripped it from his mouth. Next Nico shoved his blade deep into Percy's eye sockets and gorged out his liquefied eyes.

Then almost satisfied, he plunged his blade into Percy's chest and ripped a hole open on his left side. Then reaching his hand in, Nico pulled out Percy's heart. With a sickening pop, blood vessels broke as Nico detached the heart from Percy's bodies.

Laughing he shoved his blade through Percy's heart, before letting his spirit go.

Thunder crackled in the distance.

"It is done, my lord", Nico murmured, "You're now freed."

"YES!!!", roared the voice of Typhon, as Nico could already hear the screams of people being slaughtered.

"YES!!!"

Typhon was free.


	11. Deal With the Lord of Time

**Author's Note:** After my long absence (and I do mean long), I have returned to finish what I have started in the Rise of the Fallen: The Third War with Typhon story. Hopefully I have not lost too many of you readers as well as I hope I can continue this story with the same passion and thought that I had when I started.

Thank you and read on.

Darkness. That's all you find when your soul is parted from your body. An eternal walk that leads you nowhere, even though you feel as if you have traveled forever. Your memories escape you as you're slowly thrown into insanity. And when it feels like all hope is gone, the man in black robes saves you.

He offers a kind hand to you as he pulls you up into his chariot led by ten skeletal horses that wish they could feed on the body that you just left. The black robe man clothes and feeds you while he puts a comforting hand around to make you feel secure. Then he rides off to his kingdom with you as his passenger to those pearly white gates.

Smiling, he offers a hand to you as you step down from the chariot and you graciously take it without a care in the world. It's not until you can see the whole pearly white gates when you realize... THIS IS HELL!

In an instant your memories come flooding back to you as if it were Hurricane Katrina all over again. It's then that you realize that you are in the Underworld and the nice man in the black robes is Hades.

At least this is what it was like for Percy has his soul transcended from his body after his fight with Nico.

"I've been expecting you Percy", Hades smiled with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well that was a long wait", Percy said sarcastically back, "I think you've been waiting since I was born."

"Amusing. But not funny Perseus Jackson."

"Well, Annabeth has been telling me I should work on my jokes…"

"Silence! You will listen when I speak to you Percy!"

"Yeah, go shove it!"

"I would strongly encourage you not to make me angry Percy", Hades said trying to control his anger, "After all you'll be spending the next... let's see… well there's Monday and Tuesday… oh I also have an opening on Wednesday but…"

"Oh get on with it. I already know what you're going to say."

"ETERNITY!", Hades bellowed as flames flew up behind him.

"Yes, yes… now can you let me in. I would rather like to meet and greet people before Christmas".

"You'll have plenty of time for that", Hades laughed, "If you ever get through the gate!"

Imagine the longest lunch line you ever stood in. Now multiply that by two. Divide by six. Multiply by 98,234. Divide by 7. Square that number. Balance a plate on you head. Do the Hokey Pokey six or seven times while singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Did you get all that? Good. You just moved about a foot in line to get into the Underworld.

After what seemed like an eternity (even with the exaggeration above), Percy made it inside of the Underworld.

"I could really go for a cheeseburger right now", Percy said as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

"_Yes, a nice juicy one",_ the voice responded in his head.

"Shut it", Percy yelled allowed as a few souls looked at him confused, "You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place!"

"_Me? Why on Earth would you blame me Percy?", _the voice continued.

"Well let's see… Hello? You sent me to my death against Nico."

"_Death?"_, the voice asked confused as if he had never heard of the word before.

"Yes dead!"

"_I see no factual evidence in your claim"._

"I see no factual evidence…", Percy said mockingly.

"_No, Percy. I killed you so you could be resurrected."_

"Resurrected?"

"_Yes resurrected!"_

"I see no factual evidence in your claim."

"_Stupid demigods always think their right."_

"Well if you would explain yourself then maybe I would start to believe you."

"_Fine",_ the voice sighed, _"Walk toward the tree Fytosk on the edges of Tartarus."_

"Nope. Been there once and I'm not doing it again."

"_Then she will suffer,"_ the voice said as an image of Annabeth in a cell was shown.

"Annabeth… alive?"

"_Yes, but only if you come."_

Without another word, Percy proceeded to Tartarus.

"Odd", Percy thought aloud to himself as he reached the tree, "Nobody here".

"That's because you've failed to look Perseus", said a voice all too familiar to Percy.

"Kronos", Percy said as he wheeled around and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Who else did you expect?"

"I thought you were locked up for good."

Kronos shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Yes. If you don't speak of it again, I may forget that you were the one who killed my host body."

"It's talent what can I say", Percy said flexing his muscles, "You knew as well as I that it would come to that."

"That is nothing more of the past. And of course I know what the past is being Lord of Time."

"Save me the speech and tell me what you want before I turn you in to the Gods."

"Percy", Kronos chuckled, "You know as well as I that you won't do that. Not with so many lives at stake."

"Explain", Percy said as he narrowed his eyes.

Kronos didn't answer. Instead lights and images began flashing in front of Percy. Buildings were burning, children were dying, and anarchy was rising. But it wasn't until he saw that picture of Annabeth again that it hit him.

"What exactly do you want?", Percy said as he reached for Riptide in his pocket.

"I want that Fleece that you washed out to sea. As you see, I am barely a ghost, but with the Fleece I could be so much stronger."

"You and I both know that I wouldn't do that."

"Liar!", Kronos shouted as he began to get angrier, "You cannot fool me Percy. I can feel your urge to get back to the surface. You hate it down here."

Percy didn't reply.

"See you need me Percy. All you have to do is get the Fleece."

"So that's it. You give me a second chance at life for the Fleece."

"Yes."

Shuttering at the thought of helping Kronos, Percy extended his hand to seal the deal.

"I knew you'd see it my way", Kronos laughed as he shot out his hand and latched onto Percy.

Instantly Percy knew he had made a mistake and tried to withdraw his hand, but he was too late. The Lord of Time had left his mark, the scythe, on Percy's wrist.

Life began to pour back into Percy as he began to rise to the ceiling and out of the Underworld.

"Ha!", Percy yelled, "I'll never give you the Fleece! I fooled you into giving me a new life!"

"No, it is you who is the fool", Kronos laughed as he withdrew Naomi from behind the tree.

"Percy!", she screamed.

"Annabeth isn't the only life riding on your success, little hero", Kronos cackled as Percy passed from the Underworld back into the real world.


	12. Nightmares of the Dead

The room was dark like death. The room was rather large. It contained several rows of benches around a raised platform in which a throne sat.

A figure sat alone at the head of the room gazing off in the darkness mumbling quietly to himself. Rats scurried across the floor chasing each other for what little food they could find. Biting, squeaking, and nipping they went after the figure's exposed feet.

The figure's eyes flickered open as his soft mumbling turned harsh, deep, and staccato. As if in a trace, he gazed straight ahead and began chanting.

_One in the deep, here my call_

_Fire and the Dead will rule once more_

_Starting with these, let blood be spilt_

_Because one day soon, the Gods will fall._

As the last word left his lips, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body began to shake violently. Green liquid oozed from his lips and fell, burning a hole in the floor like acid.

The rats began to rise in the air, squeaking with fright. Rising up and up they formed a circle and started to spin. The figure began to shake more violently as his body was thrown from the seat as he crashed into the floor.

Faster. Faster. Faster. The rats became a blur as spun faster and faster. The figure lie twitching on the floor, his body movements growing harsher by the second. The squeals of the rats ceased as they became unconscious.

Then just as suddenly as he began to twitch, his body stopped. Sitting up like a puppet, he let out a long deep laugh before he clapped his hands and the rats exploded into a fiery inferno.

Footsteps were heard racing up the hall as the figures eyes and body seemed to return to a normal state.

"Master, I heard noises. Is everything alright", said another figure as it entered the room.

"Fine, just fine", he said smiling as he picked shards of bones out of his shirt.

"I just thought…", the figure said stepping into the little light that was in the room.

Flesh hung from the figure's body as he proceeded to the throne where his master had reestablished himself. He was half dead. His white bones glistened under his flesh.

"Silence Poilates! Have you already lost your memories of the real world! You will speak only when spoken to!", yelled the figure from the throne.

"My apologies, my Lord. But the girl…"

"What about the girl?"

"She wishes to be with you my Lord. She has already killed one of your best men out of anger."

"You are foolish Poilates to believe that one of my own could be killed when he is dead like yourself already."

"I have misspoken again my Lord."

"I expect better from a former general who was captured and killed after leading his platoon into a hostile insurgent area."

Poilates eyes glistened with delight, "Everyone of them soldiers deserved it. They weren't fit to follow me."

"Which is why I brought you from the dead to lead my troops; may you will find them more suiting."

"Oh they are much better my Lord; they're much more trainable and hostile."

"Good. Now bring in the girl; I want her in here."

"Of course, my Lord", Poilates said as he bowed. Quietly, he scuttled back to the door.

Silence filled the room, as the figure sat and impatiently tapped his finger on the arm.

After a few minutes, laughter and yelling came from the hall as a woman appeared in the doorway.

"Nico", she smiled as she entered the room.

"Good evening my dear, Annabeth. Come, let us talk", Nico said with a slight smile on his face.

"If you would master…", Poilates said entering the room.

"I've had enough of you", Annabeth shouted as she turned and landed a kick into Poilates stomach.

"Out Poilates. I have no need of you now", Nico boomed.

"Yes, of course my Lord. My apologies", Poilates wheezed as he turned and left, closing the doors behind him.

"So Nico… Now that we're alone. Do you want to…", Annabeth spoke as she sat down on Nico's lap and began running her fingers through his hair.

"Not tonight. I'm not in the mood", Nico said coldly as he turned his head away.

"But Nico!", Annabeth said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry my dear. But Lord Typhon commands me to keep focused."

Annabeth brushed her lips on his cheek, "Focused on the mission. There's nothing that he said that excludes you from… me."

Nico looked back at Annabeth.

"Come on", she said pleading as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Nico looked up and down Annabeth. Her normal stormy gray eyes had darkened to almost black. She had mascara caked on her eyes as well as black lipstick. Her hair was tussled and flopped every which way. She wore a tight black tank top with a short black miniskirt. Her feet were warmed with the dark boots she wore.

Nico loved the look. He loved the black. He loved having Annabeth at his side. He wasn't controlling her, he couldn't possibly do it. The dark energy he was able to filter into her soul took grasp of her and changed her into a woman fit for a king like Nico.

"Of course my dear. What was I thinking", he smiled with the usual glint in his eye.

"Good boy", she whispered into his ear.

Nico shifted his weight uncomfortably, something didn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched.

"When do I get my own throne", Annabeth said as she stroked the side of Nico's face, not noticing his growing discomfort.

"I will make you my Queen one day", he cooed back, "Now go. Give me a few minutes to think."

"Okay", she pouted as she got up, "But not too long."

A cold wind whipped through the room as Annabeth and Nico both got a chill.

"Someone is here", she whispered.

Breathing in carefully, Nico eyes narrowed, "Salt water."

"You mean he's…", Annabeth growled.

"He's still managed to keep a connection in your head that allows him to reach you unintentionally in his sleep."

"Where is he?", Annabeth growled, "I want to slit his throat."

Breathing in one more time, Nico sat quietly for a minute. Then as quick as lighting he threw his Stygian blade near a row of benches.

"He gone", Nico whispered, "He will not return again."

Percy awoke, clutching his hand over his right side. The blade was inches from hitting him.

"What… What was that?", he panted as he slowly removed his hand from his side.

It had been a while since he had last made a connection like that. The last time it had been with Annabeth was when she was in trouble because she was holding up the sky. Was she in trouble again? Or was it just a nightmare.

"Demigods don't have just nightmares", Percy shifted uncomfortably as he began to get up.

He was in the middle of the desert, resting in the shade of a rock during the heat of the day. It was probably about 2 o'clock and it was sweltering hot.

Being child of Poseidon he should have easily been able to cool himself, but in weather like this there is no moisture to draw from in the air.

"I need to get moving", Percy whispered to himself as he pack up his stuff, "Naomi doesn't have long and now maybe Annabeth…"

He had just about everything picked up with he noticed a small speck falling in front of his face. Then a few more fell. Then quite a bit was falling in front of him.

Reaching out, he tried to grab it out of the air.

"The beginning of a sandstorm?", Percy said aloud as he pulled his closed hand back to his face.

"_Snow_", the voice in side of his head whispered as the small droplet melted in his hand.

Bewildered, Percy looked up and saw that it was indeed snowing.

"In the desert?", Percy shouted toward the air.

"Yes", a voice said behind him. "Snow."


	13. The Fallen

Bewildered, Percy turned around and had his face blasted with a cool jet of air.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson", said the man smiling holding out a hand.

The man was about 5' 10", but extremely muscular. He had a dark tan, jet black hair with a slight hint of gray, and a tattoo of a penguin on his left bicep.

Percy took a step back and reached for Riptide. This wasn't a god. He looked nothing like any of them. He had to be a monster and Percy wasn't going to fall for his trick.

"Now, now", the man cooed, "Let's not be rash. I'm not going to harm you."

"Who sent you?", Percy hissed as he kept his hand on Riptide.

Looking around at the landscape and the sky, the man chuckled, "I sent myself."

"Ha ha, very funny", Percy said mockingly, "Now, really. Who sent you?"

"I will not repeat myself demigod", the man said narrowing his eyes.

"Too bad", Percy yelled as he uncapped Riptide and lunged at the man.

Without even missing a beat, the man sidestepped the lunge.

"How the!", Percy yelled.

But before he had time to finish, the man reached out and grabbed the hilt of Riptide and ripped it from Percy's hands, holding it against Percy's neck.

Percy rolled back out of the way. So much anger was flowing through his veins. This was a strong monster, he wasn't going to be able to beat it with a sword.

"Come", the man offered again, extending his hand, "Let's talk."

Water began swirling behind Percy. Enough snow had fallen to make a reasonable attack with the water.

The man's eyes narrowed, "That's no way to treat your dad's cousin."

"What!", Percy yelled as the water started to swirl a little less.

With a wave of his hand, the water behind Percy froze into ice.

"Come", the man said once more, "Let's talk."

Defeated, Percy looked around once more before following the man.

"So you're name is Glacier then," Percy said as he stirred the fire.

It was late that evening, Percy and the man had spoke most of the day.

"No! I told you it was Glatcher!", he said sternly, "Not Glacier!"

"Oh", Percy said softly as he gazed off into the fire.

A few minutes passed without either one mentioning a word to the other. Finally, Percy broke the silence.

"So you're really not a God."

"In essence, I'm the same thing", Glatcher spoke, "But not the Gods you're thinking of."

"Oh?"

Glatcher let out a deep sigh, "I'm a child of Typhon."

Instantly, Percy's eyes grew wide and he reached for Riptide which he had been given back.

"Relax, demigod", Glatcher chuckled, "If I was going to hurt you, I would have already."

Percy relaxed slightly, but kept his hand near his pocket.

Glatcher sighed, "I'm not proud of my parentage. Typhon is a mad man."

"But, how? Who? What? When? Where? Why? For all of this", Percy asked confused.

Gazing off for a minute, Glatcher sighed and spoke softly, "Let me start from the beginning."

And with a wave of his hand, the desert began to fizzle out of view. Only being replaced by a dark black canvas around them and memories.

"From the start of time, there has always been struggle. Struggle between humans, struggle between Gods, and most importantly struggle between the Titans. When the world first began, Mother Earth granted each Titan their own ability. She wanted them to live in unity with one another, but instead they grew hatred for the gifts of the others. No one hated each other more than Typhon and Kronos. Ever since they were created, they have sparred with one another. The only thing that they ever agreed on was the destruction of the Gods. The Gods were spawned from Kronos. But to Kronos's dismay, Zeus was able to defeat him and save his brothers and sisters. With Hades and Poseidon, Zeus started the Age of the Gods. Together, the Gods outsmarted the Titans and locked each of them away. Including, my father Typhon. However, Typhon was not a fool. Unknown to the rest of the Titans, he was also given the gift of children like Kronos. In secret, he spawned us. But we did not have immortality like the Gods. We were flawed. So he spawned hundreds of thousands of us, enough to make an army and defeat the Gods, taking his place among the stars and ruler of Earth. But there was a two-faced Titan, Oceanus. Oceanus found Typhon secret, and out of jealousy went to the Gods in the shadows. Zeus was outraged when he found this out, and set out to the destruction of Typhon's children. Typhon thought he could win, but he underestimated the Gods like his brother Kronos. His children were slaughtered. Destroyed. Ended. Some of us went into hiding, but the Gods hunted us like dogs. In a final effort to save the last of his children, Typhon attacked the Gods directly. He knew he couldn't win, but he gave us precious time to escape. Before he was defeated in the first war, he gave up the gift of children to grant those of us who survived immortality. This cut deeply into his power and allowed the Gods to put him into a deep slumber and lock him away, only able to be awoken again by Zeus. As for Oceanus, he was betrayed by the Gods and locked away as well. Now for thousands of years, we have moved silently in the night, avoiding the Gods radar and adding to their ignorance that they are the supreme beings. We don't know how many of us are left, but we are out there."

Then as quickly as it started, there was a bright flash, and they were back in the desert.

"Now you know our story," whispered Glatcher as he stood up.

"Where are you going?", Percy said abruptly.

"Back to the shadows to hide again", Glatcher replied as he began to walk away.

"But I have so many questions!", Percy shouted after him.

Glatcher stopped, sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"We all have questions demigod. We are all looking for answers."

"But what about…", Percy started.

"Typhon? How did he awake? Well, you should know that demigod. You awoke him."

"But I'm not Zeus…"

"You're right, you're not. But you've had his master bolt in your hands haven't you?"

"Yeah, but…", Percy stuttered.

"You still have his essence on you. That's how you awoke him. But now he's stronger than before, his strength has come back since he gave us immortality. He is not weak anymore."

"How did he escape this last time?", Percy asked quizzically.

Glatcher gave a long sigh before answering, "Some of us our getting tired of hiding Percy. We want to be accepted for who we are. But the Gods don't want us. We're outcast to them. We are The Fallen."

"So your brothers and sisters freed Typhon?"

"Yes, in the hope that they can take Olympus. But they're foolish. Typhon does not care for us the way he did then. We are just obstacles to him."

"So why hasn't he attacked yet?", Percy asked as Glatcher began to walk away.

"I don't know. I suspect he's biding his time, waiting to build up enough strength to destroy the Gods by ten folds."

"How do I destroy him?", Percy yelled as another snowstorm began to start.

"That I do not know young demigod. That is something you must find on your own. But when the time comes to make a decision whether to destroy The Fallen or not, remember not all of us are filled with hatred.", Glatcher spoke softly as the snow began to pick up.

"Don't go yet!", Percy yelled as the wind began to pick up.

"I must! I've already been here too long", Glatcher yelled back.

"But there's still so much to ask!"

"Some things are better left unanswered", Glatcher smiled.

"But…", Percy stuttered.

"But I will leave you with this knowledge. Naomi is my daughter. I know she's in Kronos's clutches right now, but please save her. She's all I have right now."

"I'll try my best sir."

"I know what you seek Percy, and I warn you. Another war between Kronos and Typhon is deadly. If Kronos gets the Golden Fleece, we'll have a large scale war on our hands. The Underworld may not be able to hold this many deaths."

"I'm not sure what to do", Percy mumbled.

"I trust you'll make the right decision", Glatcher chuckled as he tossed Percy an item.

"What's this?", Percy asked as he held it up.

"That is a crystal blade made during the Age of the Titans. The Gods destroyed all of them when they defeated Kronos, all but one that is. They believed them to be too dangerous. If this pierces any mortal being it kills them instantly. Use it in a time of need."

"Will do", Percy said a little mockingly with a salute.

Glatcher narrowed his eyes, "I'll pretend you didn't just do that. But I will give you one final bit of information before I go."

"And what's that?", Percy said more seriously this time.

"The item that you seek, the Fleece, is near the mouth of the Mississippi River. Within a few days it will reach the ocean. By then it will be too late, it'll float into the domain of Oceanus and we'll have the destruction of Olympus and the world as we know it."

Then with a strong gust of wind, Glatcher vanished, leaving Percy alone.


End file.
